Human Evils
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: Danny has always used his powers to save people both from humans and ghosts but he has never faced anyone who was evil or deranged enough to kill people for their own sick desires. So what happens when at school some psychotically deranged serial murder suddenly appears having locked in Danny and a few other students for his own sick pleasure to hunt down and torture and kill.
1. prologue: Evil is everywhere

**Prologue: Evil is everywhere**

Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton has always tried to be the hero, always making sure to keep people safe from ghost attacks and trying to keep those evil ghosts at bay. But he has never had to deal with human enemies, besides ghost hunters who by the way are mostly incompetent so they aren't much of a problem or a hazard, not to him or to other people. But it won't always remain that way he will soon have to learn the fact that even with his powers he won't always be able to defeat enemies with his ghost half especially up against a **human** especially when he is unwilling to hurt humans. But will he keep to that when the **Human** is willing to **kill **anyone for his own pleasure, human or otherwise, and that is just as deranged as some of the most disturbing ghost he has ever fought or known…..


	2. Chp 1: Ghost aren't the only Evil ones

**AN: This is one of Five sto****ries besides Phantom's Daughter I'm writing. You probably are wondering why I would be writing so many stories at one time right? Well the fact is if I don't do this I get stuck on one story for a long time and if I don't take a break and try to write something different I won't be able to get over my writer's block so expect a much of new stories from me. XD Though I warn you updates will sporadic and random.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ghost aren't the only Evil ones**

Danny Fenton is a normal teenage boy, well at least that's what he appears to be. Not many know that this boy hides the fact he is also, the ghost boy Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghostly hero.

There are only five people on Earth that know his secret his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, both of them being witnesses when the accident that gave Danny his powers happened. Next would be his sister Jazz Fenton, she found out during spirit week when she accidently saw her little brother change so that he could stop Spectra from sucking all the misery from the student body.

After that would be Vlad Masters/Plasmius, a fellow Halfa or half ghost like Danny, he found out during his college reunion when he meet up with his former best friend, Jack and the love of his life, Maddie who is Jack's wife who are Danny's parents. The fifth person is Danny's clone Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom who was created by Vlad when he tried to clone Danny to have his perfect son.

Now considering Danny has these powers, obviously he decides to use them for good as he tries to keep all the ghosts that come through his parent's ghost portal from taking over or destroying the world.

He has been fighting these ghosts for almost over two years continuously which has caused him to have poor grades, numerous detentions, and little sleep, be grounded, and never have time to hang out with his friends. But he continues to do this because it's his responsibility and duty since he has the power to stop the ghosts.

Though there have been times where instead of fighting ghosts he fights humans who are ghost hunters, his parents, Guys in White, the Red Huntress and a few others. But most are rather incompetent and he never fights them seriously only enough to defeat them and him be able to flee.

So Danny has never faced anyone truly willing to** kill** him or others for their own selfish desires, sure his ghost enemies beat him to a bloody pulp and some have tried to do him in but after fighting them so long its only become an annoyance, and they never have tried to hurt others only him or his friends when they try to help him.

But today as he heads to school thinking that it was going to be a normal ghost infested day with the normal ghost attacks. He will never think that by the end of the day he will be running away from a deranged psychopath, who was hell bent on hunting him and his fellow students like animals, as one by one he slaughters and tortures them all, and him not being able to do anything even with or without his powers.

* * *

"Damn it Skulker you're going to make me late again!" yelled a very frustrated Danny Phantom as he dodged another missile that was launched by a robot looking ghost.

"Do I look like I care whelp?" remarked Skulker as he continued firing at the boy "For today I will finally have your pelt ghost child and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah will we'll see about that."

As he dodged another ecto ray Danny went invisible and quickly sneak up behind Skulker who was trying to locate him. But before he could figure out where Danny was Danny grabbed his jet pack and used his ice powers to begin incasing him in ice. Skulker tried to fly around to shake him of but he remained stubbornly on.

Just as his jet pack became completely incased Skulker activated a new weapon from his hand and zapped Danny with it causing both of them to fall onto the street below Skulker landing on the concrete having caused a gapping crater. Danny on the other had landed on a car crushing it because of the force of impact as he transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"What the heck did you zap me with Skulker?" asked a frantic Danny as tried to go ghost only to have the rings around him fizzle out.

"It would the Plasmius Maximus Whelp Vlad kindly let me borrow it so that I may be able to defeat you." Taunted Skulker as he crawled out of the crater

Danny, angry that he couldn't go ghost, quickly took out a wrist ray that he always had handy in case he couldn't go ghost and aimed it at Skulker. "Yeah well to bad for you I can still defeat you even when I'm my human half." He snapped before he quickly unleashed a barrage of precise shots on Skulker, which left him stunned since he wasn't prepared. Danny then took out his thermos and quickly sucked Skulker in while he was still stunned. Looking at his watched he had 15 minutes to get to Casper High before he was late.

"Maybe if I hurry I'll be able to get there in time before I'm late again." Hoped a very tired Danny

As he ran to the school he never noticed a strange man also heading toward the school in a slow pace. If Danny had been closer he would have seen the maniacal look on his face as he looked at the school, a look that obviously showed how deranged and crazy this man was.

'_Ah soon very soon I will be able to hunt down my prey. I will be able to see their frantic and fearful eyes as they try to escape me only to realize they can't. To hear their melodic screams as they beg for mercy as I slowly torture and kill them.' _

The man grinned at his thoughts as he continued his slow trek to his new hunting ground as he was filled with anticipation.

'_Yesssss very soon…'_

* * *

**Sorry If i wasn't able to properly express how the guy is suppose to be crazy and psycho its my first time writing a character like that so I would like it if you guys could suggest how I should write him if it comes out cheesy or weird. So please review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Deranged Mind vs Hero Comple

**Chapter 2: Deranged Mind vs. Hero Complex**

* * *

'_Thank you whatever higher being is out there.' _

Thought a grateful Danny, as he ran into the classroom two minutes before the class started, and plopped down next to Tucker and Sam just as Mr. Lancer walked in.

"So who was it that held you back this time box ghost, Technus, Ember?" questioned Sam

"It was Skulker actually." He mumbled dropping his head on to the desk.

"He's been coming a lot lately does he have any new weapons? He usually comes more often when he gets something new." Commented Tucker, not taking his eyes of his PDA.

"Yeah Vlad decided it was a good idea to give Skulker the Plasmius Maximus and with my luck it's the newer version that Vlad made that shortens my powers out for a whole 24 hours." Danny replied sarcastically. As Danny plotted revenge against Vlad for making his life very much harder Lancer began handing out assignments for the rest of the class.

* * *

As the students of Casper high went through their classes bored out of their minds out back behind the school a deranged man slowly made his way through the back door to the security room avoiding the teachers and students that walked the halls. The Security room had been made in case there was another ghost invasion it has the controls to all the systematic locks on all the doors and windows which can all be closed and locked by the simple push of a button. It also controls the ghost shield for the school and a few ecto weapons but these can only be turned on by a password that only a few faculty members know the principle (Ishiyama) and vice principle (Lancer) being one of them.

As he came upon the door he chuckled as he noticed the lock the kind that is seen on trunks instead of doors. Thinking how idiotic the teachers and faculty were to put such a pitiful lock to keep this room close from other people, he took out a lock picking tool and set work to open it.

Just as he got the lock to open a teacher turned into the hall and gasped at seeing a stranger opening the door to the security room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the teacher as he scrutinized the deranged maniac.

The unknown man was wearing a big bulky trench coat that looked like it hasn't been washed in weeks, he also had on a dirty plain white t-shirt and some ripped stained jeans. The man himself also looked like he hasn't washed in days, his black hair all stringy slightly covering his eyes, his skin darkened by the dirt. The man only grinned at the question not the least bit worried about being discovered.

"Why who am I? Why I do believe I'm the Deranged killer you have heard of me haven't you. They have been talking about me quite a lot on TV." He cheerily answered. The teacher paled drastically knowing very well who this man is. "But you can just call be Deranged."

The Deranged Killer, nicknamed by the media because of his tortures methods on his victims, has been hunted ever since he was discovered by the police six months ago after hunting and killing sixteen and since then he has been reported skipping through states every few weeks but not before leaving a few new bodies to count.

Later on the police have learned from a few journals that the man left himself, how he would capture his victims and he would hunt them down in a designated area like animals. Slowly wounding them as they died slowly and just as they were so weak they couldn't run anymore he would catch them and begin torturing them cutting into them like a skilled surgeon enough to cause immense pain but not enough to die. He used multiple way of torture, skinning them alive, mutilating them, breaking their bones, disfiguring them, and other methods all of which were brutal and gory.

The teacher trembled with fear unable to move or shout to get help due to his terror knowing that if he moved that the man in front of him will feel no remorse to killing him to keep him quiet.

* * *

"Now what should I do with you what should I do hmmm?" the maniac asked mockingly knowing full well what kind of affect he was having the teacher.

He always took pleasure from seeing the sheer terror in his victim's eyes when they knew he controlled if they lived or died. He loved to hear their horrified screams as he would torture them slowly, cut, saw, and burn them. The complete helplessness that they emitted when they finally gave in to the fact that they were going to die and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

The man began walking slowly toward the petrified teacher, who finally was able to get a hold of himself, to quickly turn around and run frantically to warn everyone. Just as he was about to turn into the next hall he felt something hit him before looking down to see the tip of a knife protruding from his chest as blood seeped through his shirt staining it a crimson red. The teacher could only stare at his chest as blood began to pour from his mouth before he dropped to his knees and hit the floor with a sickening thump.

Deranged got out of his throwing stance, chuckling at the rapidly expanding pool of blood coming from the man's body. "Such a foolish man to think he could get away from me but I'll give him some credit he responded faster than any of my other victims to try and get away though it didn't help him much."

As the murderous killer entered the security room he didn't notice the slight movements coming from the teacher as he reached for the walkie talk on his belt and turned it on. His hand trembling he pressed the button and tried to warn his fellow teachers.

"I-Ishiyama i-i-its W-William *gasp* y-you have t-to evacuate *gasp* t-the s-s-school n-now *cough*" he sputtered as he coughed up some more blood. He was beginning to feel cold as all his blood continued to leak out of him.

* * *

"William? William what's wrong, why do we have to evacuate, is it a ghost?" Principle Ishiyama asked greatly concerned as to why the teacher sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

"T-the De-deranged K-killer is h-here in th-the s-security ro-oom." He whispered not having the strength to talk any louder as his hand dropped the walkie talkie and heart stopped beating, his eyes glazing over as the life seeped out of him. But he had a content smile on his face for being able to at least warn them before it was too late.

"William? William! William answer me damn it, what do mean the Deranged Killer?!" Ishiyama panicked hoping that he was joking. But as she continued to try to connect all she got was static. Realizing he wasn't going to answer (or wasn't able to) she quickly contacted all the teachers to explain the situation to them.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were listening to Mr. Lancer drone on about some dead poet or other when he was interrupted by the sound of a walkie talkie. Look at it he frowned gravely before walking out the room to listen to Ishiyama as she began to explain the situation.

"All teachers please escort your classes out of the school we have a code red so please escort all your students out."

Confused as to why the principle wanted them to get out of the school when it was a code red Lancer questioned her direction. "Principle Ishiyama why are we escorting the students out of the school if it's a code red aren't we suppose to keep them inside and lock the doors?"

"We are escorting them out because we might have a serial murderer in our school, which at the moment has control of the security room. We have to get everyone out before he locks us all in and kills us all."

"Who is it?" asked another teacher.

Ishiyama paused and looked at the walkie talkie before answering. "It's the Deranged Killer."

Hearing the others gasp she quickly belted out orders as to where to exit for the ones closes to the security room and she than began listing the classes who will leave first as to not attract the attention of the killer to soon and then the next after them. When she was done she then picked up the phone and called 911.

Unfortunately for Lancer his class was one of the last ones to leave, with a grim look on his face he hoped that everyone left safely and that no one ended up trapped in here with the maniac. Too bad for the teacher Murphy was a sadistic bastard when concerning a certain halfa and his friends.

* * *

"Wonder what that's all about?" wondered Danny confused as to why Lancer walked out of the class.

"I have no idea but they're probably preparing for some drill or something. Why they don't have one for ghost attacks I will never know since a lot of the attacks happen here at the school." Guessed Sam

She continued to sketch in her notebook as Danny kept a look out of the door still trying to figure out what was up since he had a feeling it was more than just a supposed drill. Mr. Lancer at that moment entered the room again and announced that they were having a practice fire drill and that it wasn't announced since the intercoms were broken so they had to wait to be dismissed by the principle through the walkie talkie.

Sam gave Danny a look of 'I told you do' before going back to her sketchbook but he still wasn't convinced that something wasn't up. His instincts always warned him if something was wrong and they were never wrong and right now it was waving red flags.

"I hope Tucker hurries up from his trip to the bathroom he's been gone for quite some time." Worried Danny

He watched students upon students exit from the school while his class waited for their turn his classmates continuing doing what they were doing as if they weren't practicing a drill. Just as they were announced to go the intercom came to life as the voice of a man came through.

"It seems that somehow you were tipped off of my presence here" Deranged said through the mic. He had just been able to get into the computer and start it up and cameras only to see that most of the students were already gone with just one or two classes left. "But I'm not worried since there are still some left who could be players in my little game. Now the first trail is to see if you can get out while you still can."

All the students who were left were confused since wasn't the intercom supposed to be broken but they shivered at hearing the man talk they could just tell from his voice what a psychopath he was.

Mr. Lancer who had been leading his class out quickly ordered everyone to run as he led them to exit. Unfortunately Deranged had activated lockdown mode the windows began to be covered and the doors began to close and lock then be covered by an extra steel door.

Mr. Lancer reached the door before it was open and kept it open as he began ushering the students out as the steel door began crushing the regular one that held it at bay. As everyone got out only Mr. Lancer, Dash, Valerie, Nathan, Star and Danny were the only ones left. Danny began following Sam as she ducked under the door but just before he walked through he remembered that Tucker hadn't left with them.

"Shit! Tucker is still in the bathroom I have to go get him!" he cursed as he began heading back into the school.

" ! What in blue blazes do you think you're doing?" yelled Lancer as he tried to hold back the halfa who was struggling to go find Tuck.

"I have to go find him I can't leave him here with that man."

"You will do no such thing I am responsible for my students and can't allow you to go back." Lancer prohibited

"Oh yeah well watch me!" the halfa retorted

Danny twisted his arm out of his overweight teacher's grip and headed down the hall. Lancer having lost his balanced fell through the door just as the door was completely crushed by the steel one as it quickly closed down not allowing the rest of the students a chance to slip out.

"NOOO!" cried out Dash as he tried to lift the door open but it was futile as it wouldn't even budge an inch. The others only looked on hopelessly before Valerie decided to take charge.

"Dash. Dash! DASH! Dash stop it, you know it's to going to open." As she pulled him away from the door Dash could only look on in despair at being trapped inside with a maniac.

"No."


End file.
